The Groundskeeper's Son
by Franta
Summary: When Alex first meets her new partner at Major Case she's skeptical to work with him because she remembers the first time they met...
1. One Of The Boys In Blue

Ok, I'm in way over my head, but I have to write on this one before it runs out of my head… it's a big long involved one, but hopefully well worth it. Just a warning: I'm taking _a lot_ of liberties with their history, but that's kind of the whole point of this storm…

I'm going to permanently ditch "Journals", and finish up "Where Are You?" and "We Named the Dog Indiana." Bear with me… it should be a fruitful summer…

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CI, though I wish I could at least own Bobby…

Chapter 1

An 18 year old Alexandra Eames was sitting on the wooden floor, reading a book. She kept periodically changing positions, trying to get comfortable so she could read her book.

Hours and half a dozen positions later she heard the garage door open and the sounds of her father and several of his friends from work came echoing down the hallway. She immediately jumped up, dropped her book on the floor, and ran running down the hallway to the mudroom.

Alex lived in comfort… really, really good comfort. She was in a large, dark wooden house about half an hour outside the edge of New York City, where her Dad worked as a cop. They were by no means rich, though. The house was a family heirloom that came with no money ("What the hell?" was her mother's reaction when she found out), and the only help they could afford was a gardener.

He was a poor, hapless, and often drunk man that was in way over his head. The yard was expansive and there was an actual hedge maze that was in the back. It was small, but still plenty big enough to be a hassle. Alex's mother, Anita, complained everyday that she was "this close" to ripping the whole yard up and putting in astro-turf.

So, never-the-less, the garden looked like it had a drunk looking after it (which it did), and the house itself was kind of like a smallish, dark wood, looming manor in the New York countryside, though the light pollution of the city reached the night above it.

"Daddy!" she shouted as she flung herself onto him.

"Hey, Alex- How's my girl?" he asked, releasing her.

"Stiff," she said, rubbing her lower back.

"Hey, Alex," said the man standing next to her father.

"Mike," she said slickly, holding out his hand, sliding it past his and then butting fists. "John, Dan…Larry," she said slyly, giving them all the slide and butt with her hand. "You guys here for dinner?" she asked.

"Yep- gonna catch some TV with your old man and have a couple beers," Dan answered.

"Sweet- Daddy, can I have a beer?" she ask innocently.

"Not a chance, sweetie," he answered just as sweetly.

"Damn," she said.

"Alex! Come help me and Ursula with dinner!" Came her mother's cry from the kitchen.

"Later loosers," she said as she bolted down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Her dad shook her head as he watched her run in the opposite direction. "She acts like she's 3 sometimes…"

"She's Daddy's little girl, that's for sure," said Mike as he and the rest of the men made their way towards the den.

Alex, her mother, and her sister Ursula came into the living room bringing handfuls of plates of fried chicken and a 6 pack of beer.

"Ah, Servants," Mike joked as he took a plate and a can of beer from Alex. She stuck her tongue out at him.

When they were all settled on the sofas and chairs Alex asked. "So, what did you do at work, today, Daddy?"

"Nothing exciting, sweetie, I promise."

"Yah right- I know what you guys do all day, waving your pieces around to compensate for the fact that you're not hung like horses-"

"Alex!" her mother scolded.

Mike, Dan, John and Larry were in fits of laughter. "You just wait, Alex. It'll soon be time for you to wave your piece around simply because you've not got one at all," John said through his almost uncontainable laughter.

"See?" Alex asked her mom, smiling with victory.

"That's nothing exciting, Alex, trust me."

She ignored her mother's remark. "Come on Daddy- you had to have done _something_ cool. Who was your idiot of the day?"

At this, her father smiled. The guys all gave each other knowing looks. "He was mine, today," Mike chimed up. "Big fat fellow- tried to rob a news-stand, but the clerk tripped him. Rolled like the Pillsbury Doughboy for almost 10 feet. Then got up and tried to go back for more…"

"Oh," John interrupted. "But that wasn't nearly as good as that one chica who tried to…"

They continued to laugh, drink, and tell stupid criminal jokes into the night. Alex managed to snag a 6-pack of beers un-noticed (several packs had been opened and everyone had lost count by then) and after her dad's co-workers had left for the evening, she grabbed the pack and headed off into the back yard to the hedge maze to drink her prize.

She was sitting in the very center, next to the raggedy little fountain and coy pond, when Randy, the gardener came wandering up.

"Ah, Randy," she said, holding up a can of beer. "Here, managed to snag a few." She held out an unopened can for him. He took it with a word of thanks. "So, how's it been going? I haven't been out here in a while. I think the maze has changed pattern, you've let it grow over so badly."

"Sorry," he said roughly.

"Eh, it's not that big of a deal," she said through the breath of her third beer. "Anything else good going on?"

"Not really. Son's coming back from a stint in the army- should be here a couple of weeks."

"Good Lord, Goren- I didn't know you had a son! You never say a damn word to me… What's he like- I bet he's cute if he's got your genes." She bumped her shoulder to his.

Randy Goren was unmoved. He was far past being giddy when he was drunk. He had passed that age quite some time ago and was now just an unmoved, depressed drunk. "He's 22, uh… some special unit- nothing to do with fighting, uhm… CIU, I think…"

"What's CTU? Uh, CIU, sorry…" She hiccupped.

"Something like an Army cop… I don't know..." he said, and it sounded like he wasn't all that interested either. He took another swig of his beer, emptying the can. "Thanks for the drink." He set the empty can on the bench, got up, and left.

"What's his name?" Alex called after him, but her words were either unheard or simply not acknowledged.


	2. Highschool and Dinner

Chapter 2

Alex woke the next morning with a pounding headache. "Alex, get up! You're 20 minutes late- we're going to be late for school!"

"Fuck off," she mumbled, as she pulled the covers back over her head.

"Come on!" and the covers went flying out from over her. She immediately curled up in a tight ball and closed her eyes even tighter.

She groaned loudly before getting up, mumbling, "Three more weeks of fucking high school and then I swear…"

Alex got out of bed, put on her sunglasses, and then proceeded to go about her morning routine, only removing her shades to lower them to the kitchen on the dumbwaiter.

She entered the kitchen, grabbed her shades from the pulley, put them back on, grabbed her book bag and a bite to eat, then flew out the door, followed by her sister.

Alex's comute to school was only about 15 minutes, where-as her dad's to work was about an hour. But, the fact that the house was practically free made it easier to pay for transportation.

Alex walked down the hallway of North High School. "Hi, Mr. Lundon," she waved at the passing counselor.

"Hey, Alexandra- staying out of trouble?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Just headed to Chemistry," she smiled back.

"I'll call the fire department."

"Why do I believe you?" She turned around and resumed walking forward.

"Kristy! Megan! Wait up!" She ran up the hallway to her friends.

"What's with the shades?" Megan asked.

"Alex. You didn't-" began Kristy, but Alex cut her off.

"Shh!" She said. "I've only got 2 cans left. If you're nice, I'll share."

"You drank 4 cans!" Megan shouted.

"Shh! Relax- I only drank three, but I gave one to that drunk of a groundskeeper- oh, by the way, he's got a son coming into town," she finished scandalously.

"Ooh- how old is he?" Kristy asked.

"Twenty-two."

"Ooh- I call him, he's mine!" Megan shouted.

"No way! My groundskeeper, my house, and that makes him _my_ property."

"What makes you think he'll want you?" Megan asked in a mock tone. "We _all_ know I'm the hottest…"

"He's a cop for the Army- he's mine," she stated as if that settled the argument.

After a minute of silence Kristy said solemnly, "We're so female."

"Depressing, isn't it?" Alex replied just as the bell rang and they ran into class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Alex got home that afternoon she saw an unfamiliar car in the side driveway parked next to Randy's car.

Alex stepped out of her car, her tight jeans accentuating the roll in her hips. She saw Randy across the way. "Hey Goren!" she shouted. He merely looked up in acknowledgement. "Who's the spare car?"

"Bobby!" he shouted back to her in a slur and he sulked off towards the hedge with his pruning shears.

"You know, Alex. I don't think he really likes that job," Ursula said.

"He's just a drunk. Drunks don't like anything," Alex replied coolly.

"Like you?"

"Screw that," she spat back and headed into the house.

"Hey, not on the table- take it up to your room," her mother scolded as she entered the kitchen and made to drop her book bag on the table. Rolling her eyes, Alex sloughed her stuff onto the pulley and then drudged out into the hallway. "And take a shower, for Christ's sake! We've got company for dinner!" she shouted up after her.

"Yah, yah…"

Her mother shook her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is she?" Alex's dad asked, as they all sat down at the table. It wasn't a big affair, but it was enough. Anita had invited Randy to bring his son over for dinner. They _so rarely got to catch up and it'd be wonderful to meet your boy._

Randy Goren sat at the table, almost as uninterested as he was talking with Alex the night before. His son, Robert Goren, was sitting very tall, albeit nervously, on his right, directly across from the empty chair that Alex was supposed to occupy.

"Alexandra!" her mother shouted menacingly through the house. Ursula was amused, but only slightly, and her dad had a knowing look on his face.

"Sorry, Mom," came the reply as Alex appeared out of a trap door in the floor. "Just worshiping Satan in the basement." The looked up at the visitor and smiled in celebration of her witty remark.

"Come on, Alex. You're mom's about to have an aneurysm," said her father sagely.

"Sorry, Daddy." She brushed the dust off of herself and sat down at the table.

"What _were_ you doing down there?" Bobby asked, taking everyone by surprise.

Alex casually took a sip from her iced tea and said, "Not allowed to discuss evidence."

Ursula scoffed and said, "It's nothing. She's just acting like a 3 year old."

"Shut up, Ursula."

"Girls!" Anita spat.

They both turned back to their dinner with repentant looks.

"So, Robert. I understand you're in a branch of law enforcement yourself?" her dad asked.

"Criminal Investigation Command," he said.

"I've worked with them once before. Tough bunch. You must be really good to be so young."

"I'm the youngest currently, sir."

"Congratulations. You'll have to find out whose body Alex is keeping in the basement for us, then," he said with a smile.

Alex's mother shot a glare at her husband.

"I'm pretty sure it's Harrison Ford."

Alex turned. "What makes you say that?" she asked skeptically. A grin spread across Ursula's face.

"Well, one, you're covered in dust, which doesn't seem to bother you, two, you made an unnecessary and dramatic entrance, and three, you said you were 'worshiping Satan in the basement' not unlike the cult rituals in 'Temple of Doom' that take place in the catacombs."

Alex blushed furiously.

Bobby turned to Ursula with a smile. "Which movie?" he asked.

Ursula was about to explode with delight. "She's got posters from 3 different ones!"

"Ursula, shut up!" Alex shouted. She was bright red now.

"Ooh, you _are_ good!" her dad said to him. "Oh, lighten up, Alex," he said, patting her on the back. "I'm sure he's not trying to be mean."

At this Alex looked up again. "And Ursula?" she asked. The grin was immediately wiped from Ursula's face.

"James Bond."


	3. How Rustic

Alex slammed the door to her raggedy-ass sports car. Megan and Kristy followed suit and immediately set off toward the hedge after her. "Woo! Two more weeks!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

They wound their way through the maze and came to the spot by the fountain/coy pond, but found upon their arrival there that it was not vacant.

"Oy! Goren!" Alex shouted a little too loudly and flamboyantly.

He snapped his book shut in horror and stood up immediately. He stuttered. "Uh… Alexandra," he decided upon finally, "Sorry. I didn't know this was your…uh…"

"Garden?" she finished for him. "And nobody calls me Alexandra. Call me Eames, everyone else does. And these two 12yr olds," she added menacingly to her giggling friends behind her, "are Kristy and Megan. They go to school with me."

"Nice to meet you," he said, bowing his head, but not extending his hand. Do you need me to vacate, uh… Eames?"

"Nope- we were just heading to my Harrison Ford Idol in the basement…"

"About that," he began, but he was cut off.

"Goren, it's nothing… Really…" she gave him a look that said 'let sleeping dogs lie', pushed through one of the hedges, opened a door concealed by the shrubbery and the three ladies were lost behind the green in a matter of seconds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at his father's house, Bobby sat at the dinner table reading his book. "Bobby, come help me with the dishes," he said gruffly.

Bobby set down his book and walked over to the sink to wash dishes and hand them to his father to be dried. "You're drunk again," he said after a while. "I can smell it on your breath."

"That's none of your business…" he said, and there was a long silence. He finally spoke again. "How's your mother?"

"She's just fine," he said stiffly.

"And your brother?"

"Just like you," he said, not looking at him.

"Don't you dare talk back to me boy, or I'll beat you to kingdom come."

"I'm not 7 anymore, Dad, and give me that." Randy had picked up a bottle off the counter, but Bobby snatched it from him.

"Ungrateful little bastard," his dad mumbled, before leaving the kitchen. Bobby looked from his father to the bottle and back again before slamming the bottle on the counter in frustration.

He grabbed his book and headed back out of the house, turning his angry thoughts from his father to Alex. _She certainly likes pissing on doorframes_, he thought. _She has a…an authoritative mystique…_ he decided, lightening his attitude.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Eames, he's awesome!" Megan said.

"When are you making your move?" Kristy added.

"Oh please- he's so pretentious. He thinks that just because he can figure out that I have an unnatural obsession with Harrison Ford that he can… can…"

"Can what?"

"I don't know!" she shouted in sarcastic desperation. "And besides, he's way too tall."

"That's it?!" shouted Kristy, who was easily 2 or 3 inches shorter than Alex. "If _that's_ your biggest problem, then I'll take him. I've got no problem with that- hell I'd stand on a chair if I had to."

"Well we all know you're desperate to get laid, Kristy," Megan said, eating ice cream straight of out the bucket.

"And you're doing everything to not," Kristy replied, digging a spoon into the bucket. "Oh, that's good," she said after licking the spoon clean and sticking it back in for more.

"I'm gonna go shower," Megan said.

"Hey Kristy, why don't you go use the guest shower and when you guys get out we can watch a movie. I'm gonna get the bedding out and everything."

"Ok," Kristy replied. Megan put the lid back on the ice cream and stuck it back in the deep freezer.

When Megan and Kristy had disappeared Alex grabbed her keys and headed through the hallway to the door in the hedge. When she opened it and stepped into the darkness, she saw Bobby sitting in the same place he had been before. He was sitting, but not doing anything- just staring into space.

She slowed down as she walked past him, looking. "You ok, Goren?" she asked.

He came out of his trance, wiped over his face with his hands, and said groggily, "Yah, I just needed some air." He sounded broken.

"Is he drunk again?" she asked.

Bobby looked at her, surprised. "Uh, yah…"

Alex felt a surge of overwhelming guilt at her passive behavior towards Randy's drunkenness. She stood there for a while, not really knowing what to say. "You can stay in the house tonight, if you like," she offered.

"Oh, no- it's ok. He'll go to sleep eventually…"

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yah- thanks." He paused before asking, "Why do you use that door?"

"Oh," she said, holding up the ancient key. "It's much more rustic," she said with flare, grinning before running off towards the house to get the bedding.


End file.
